chris's dark and secret past
by SiberianTiger45
Summary: chris never told anyone about his past the only i people that knew are mei ling and his brother nazo, tigress dosen't know the whole story of his past.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here is a story of my main oc's past I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Chapter one: village turns**

***chris home village***

_It's been three months since my father's death I need to go out and hang out with mei ling to get my mind of it_ chris thought to himself.

Chris left his room and went down stairs and saw his brother and mother both sleeping.

"Hey chris I heard what happened I am sorry" mei ling said as she ran over to him.

"It's ok mei ling so what has happened to the gang" chris said as he put his pockets.

"Well they all went to their lives but once they see their leader again they will come back" she said.

"Ok let's go to the meeting of the gangs" as the fourteen year olds ran off to meet with the town gangs as his members joined behind him.

As they entered the meeting chris stopped to tell his friends and said "this could end badly and we wil fight to the last man or woman WE WILL FIGHT, AND WE WILL WIN" as he said they all cheered as he and mei ling went to the meeting.

"so he's alive and his pretty girlfriend is also alive" a fifteen year old wolf came up out of the shadows as did the rest of the gang leaders did.

"Shut it Reggie nobody will ever like you but if you ever get a girl that will give me heart attack" chris said all the gang leaders laughed as did mei ling.

"So funny chris now down to business there have been a number of attacks on all our turfs except for yours chris so this so called new gang wants into our origination so we are ready to end them but we need the ok from you chris" reggie said.

"NO it's my land I am not being tricked again reggie" chris yelled.

Chris stood up and left the meeting reggie shook his head.

Chris walked out and mei ling asked him "chris you know reggie won't let this stand he will come."

"I know mei so I am going to be up all night waiting to see this new gang" chris said.

"ok just come back in one peace ok and stop calling me mei it's embarrassing me" mei ling said as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Well I wouldn't be your boyfriend if I didn't stupid and dangerous things now would I" he said.

She punched him in the shoulder then kissed him and ran off.

_Ok now I have to wait and see what happens _chris thought.

Hours passed then chris heard a loud explosion then ran to that direction.

He saw mei ling and some guards out cold some of his guys grabbed them while he got mei ling.

She opened her eyes and saw him and smiled then spoke weakly "thanks chris".

He smiled then ran into the fire and saw three girls and turned and said "you will make us a gang or die."

"Well first I need your names" chris said.

"We are the sixteen year old wu sisters" one of them said.

"Well now I know what to mark your grave with" chris said as he pulled out a knife.

He charged at them he made two quick slash's then they did a palm strike to his chest and he was sent against and they all kicked him and sent him through the wall his entire gang saw him fall down and he didn't get up.

Mei ling ran to his side and dragged him to a safe area his gang fled.

Chris woke up "reggie he was right we needed all the gangs here I must talk to him".

"chris he will kill you before you get the chance" mei ling.

"You're right but he still needs to know" chris told her.

"Fine we'll head to his land in the morning" mei ling said but felt defeated.

The next morning they headed to reggie but along the way thieves tried to take mei ling and they were cutting chris with their knifes.

At that second chris was meet by a overlord and said "chris I will give you the power to save your friend."

Then chris changed into a dark warrior his vest had skulls on it his eyes turned purple and he seemed like dark energy was on his fur.

"Now let's finish this" chris said.

All the bandits jumped on him and he just kicked off the cliff right next to him.

When he turned back he looked at mei ling who was scared and ran to the village and told everyone.

When he ran back everyone looked at him and ran and got a weapon and stabbed him in his arms.

When thet were finished mei ling patched him up and took him out of the village and left together chris's family came too.

"Listen chris I am sorry for what happened and please don't hate me" mei ling said.

"It's ok but we are no longer boyfriend/girlfriend is that clear your just my friend" chris said mei ling nodded and her heart didn't brake she knew that would happen because what the villagers did to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK here is the new chapter I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Chapter 2: step-father.**

***valley of peace***

Chris's mother and brother left them a couple villages a go and him and mei ling went to the valley of peace so reggie wouldn't hunt him down.

Chris got a job working as a janitor at the jade palace, mei ling got a job as a dress seller at a shop.

When chris got to the top he saw a tiger that was talking to what look like a chinchilla.

When he walked in he waited until he was called over.

"Hello my name is shifu and this is my daughter tigress" shifu said pointing to the fifteen year old tiger.

"Hello master shifu and master tigress my name is chris" chris said.

Chris bowed with respect then asked where he could start his job.

He, shifu, and tigress walked to the training hall and when chris walked in he saw wood all over the place.

He didn't complain he just walked over and picked them up and threw them out.

"He is nice is he not tigress" shifu whispered.

"I guess so for a panther" tigress said.

"Tigress you need a friend around your age and here Is one go talk to him" shifu said.

Tigress walked up to chris then spoke "so where are you from chris."

Chris stopped then thought_ what she cares about what happened to me I thought she was stuck up._"

"Well I am from a village so that basically answers your question" chris said.

Tigress giggled "I know you're from a village but what's the village's name" she said.

"All I know it was in the fourteen gang area" chris said.

Chris finished cleaning then accidentally walked in the training course he walked into it and jumped over it all the way to the fire floor and wasn't burned and just walked through it like a snake then it was finished.

"WOW do you fight" tigress said.

"Yeah why do you ask" chris asked.

"Fight me I want to see what you got" tigress said as she got up.

They got in their fighting stances tigress charged chris, he blocked then hit her with a punch to the face, tigress got up and tried to kick him but he ducked then kicked her back then pined her to the ground.

"Well that's that I guess I win master tigress" chris mocked her.

She kicked him off then shifu said "that was impressive chris would you like to train here with us."

"No thank you master shifu I have to get back to my girlfriend do we can pay our rent so we can stay here in the valley" chris said.

They both frowned "hey I am coming here every day so it's not like won't be back" chris said.

"you really know the right thing to say chris" tigress said.

Chris walked out and meet mei ling in front of their apartment and paid the month's rent.

"CHRIS" his mother said.

"hi mom who's that" chris said pointing to the lion behind him.

"chris that's why I am here that's your step-father" his mother said.

_Geez what a creep but I might as well try to like him _chris thought.

"ok" chris said.

"o chris one more thing this is your step-sister amy" his mother said pointing to a mountain cat that stood beside him.

"hello" chris said.

She didn't say anything then chris and mei ling walked up to their room and went to sleep.

Chris woke up and saw a lion in his room and mei ling in front behind him.

"you have a choice I give this bottle and you drink it or I give it to your girlfriend and family" the lion said.

"give it to me freak" chris said.

The lion threw him a bottle and he drank the whole thing then fell to his knees holding his chest he couldn't breathe then he passed out.

He woke up with mei ling crying over him "hey mei can I get up so I can go to work" chris said joking around.

He got to his knees then he gave mei ling a kiss then left for the jade palace.

But when he got up to the top he fell to his knees holding chest he passed out from pain.

When he woke up shifu and tigress were right next to him.

"Why so glum" chris teased.

"Tigress found you out cold she and I thought you were dead" shifu said.

"I am fine so where do I start work today shifu" chris said.

"In the training halls tigress will show you" shifu said.

Chris and tigress walked to the training hall this time was arrows all over the floor instead chris put them back in the holsters.

When he was done just before he left tigress asked him "hey do you mind if I tag along so I can meet your girlfriend."

"Sure tigress" chris said

He brought to where mei ling worked.

"Hey mei you here" chris hollered.

"right here chris" she said then ran up to give him a hug.

"mei this is my friend tigress" chris said.

At the same time they said "hi".

Chris heard something outside and saw two thugs with knifes attacking a child.

Chris hit both of them with a perfect split kick then scared them when he got ready to fight.

He just picked up a rock then threw at one of their heads.

Then reggie came out of nowhere and hit chris in his spine then said "you can't leave a gang behind chris because I will hunt you down."

Chris hit him in the face with a powerful kick to the face then he ran away from chris but shouted "I WILL BE BACK."

Then chris his heart stop again except this time it was worse it was like he was poisoned by a blow dart.

**Ok that's the chapter so what will happen to chris you going to have to wait and don't forget to review people.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok really sorry about the wait and I am going to do my best and I am going to do a time skip people ok please enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: scores to settle**

Tigress and mei ling helped chris back to the palace.

Shifu helped him with the poison and he put him a room and all they could do was wait.

Hours past mei ling was a little worried but not as much as tigress she just made a good friend and was about to lose him.

Tigress walked in to see if he moved and when she did he opened his eyes.

"chris are you ok" she asked.

"I am a little dizzy but other than that I am fine" he said.

She smiled and walked out and told shifu and mei ling he was fine.

When they went in he got up but held his throat he couldn't breathe and mei ling got tigress and they helped him.

After they helped him breathe again he walked around.

A couple weeks had passed and chris didn't talk to mei ling not too much.

Mei ling went to go stay with her family and chris and tigress spent a lot of time together by order of shifu.

"so were you from tigress" he asked.

"I'd rather not talk about that" she said.

"ok what want to talk about because I don't know" he said.

"well why don't we talk about your family" she said.

"well my family has a very dark past that I am not going to be a part of" he said.

"what dark past chris" she said.

He tried to think of the right words and found four and said "my family is evil."

"what do you mean" she asked.

"my family has a past that is evil each family had at least one member that was evil" he said.

She looked at him and was looking at the ground and one lone tear went down his face.

She felt what he was going through but didn't say anything.

He got up and walked to the forest to go climb trees for a while.

When he got there he saw somebody that he wished was dead by now.

***chris's memory***

Chris was about four and his father was away and a wolf had been bugging his mom to leave his dad and marry him.

But she said no and that made him mad.

Chris heard his mother arguing with the wolf.

"jess why do you stay with him" he asked.

"listen and listen good jack I will not marry you not while I have my husband, chris, and nazo" she screamed.

He walked away but he looked back and saw chris sleeping and was angry.

When night fell chris was awake walking through his house when jack broke in with a knife.

He attacked chris and pinned him to the ground about kill him when chris found out how strong he was when he was only four.

He kicked jack against a wall and he dropped his knife and chris picked it up and slashed his shoulder.

"listen if you ever come back and hit on my mother or try and hurt my father brother or me then I will kill you" chris said.

Then he left and didn't come back.

***real time***

Chris tried to walk away but jack heard him and grabbed his throat and had a sword out this time he was ready to kill.

But before he had the chance a white tiger kicked the sword out of his and jumped in a tree.

Chris walked over and said "I told you I would kill you" then snapped his neck.

He looked in the tree and the tiger came down and said "my name is shadow and I know you know tigress but If you say you saw me I will hurt you."

Chris nodded and she left then chris walked back to the palace where shifu and tigress let him stay.

**Ok that's the chapter I hoped you liked it and please review people.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here's another chapter for Chris's past I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 4: good friends**

Chris woke up to go stand outside and think for a while.

Tigress came out and said "you ok."

"yeah just thinking is all why do you ask" chris asked.

"just wondering is all" she said.

"yeah or were asking to see if I tell you more about my family" he said.

"I do want to know more" she said.

They both walked inside and sat down in the dining hall.

"what do you want to now" he asked.

"how did you end up here" she said.

_Best not tell her how I got kicked out of my village_ he thought.

"well I was a leader of a gang then I quit and now I am being hunted down but I can take care of myself" he said.

"ok what about parents" she asked.

Chris looked down at the floor and said "my father died only a couple months ago."

"I am sorry I had no idea" she said.

"its ok i…..just miss him a lot he was the only one that really understood me" he said with one tear going down his face.

"if you don't mind to tell me how did he die" tigress asked.

"I was walking with him and a big lion or tiger slit his throat" chris said.

There was a long moment of silence and chris got up and left to go think for a while.

While he was gone tigress went to her room to think for a while as well.

_Man why can't I just admit I like him _tigress thought.

Chris walked through the forest just walking then all of a sudden he was flat on his back.

"can't you just die already chris" Reggie said.

"no not really but I guess I will enjoy killing you the most" chris said.

"HA I like to see you try" reggie said.

Reggie charged chris but he side stepped and slammed reggies head against a tree.

When reggie got to his feet chris jumped on his chest and crushed his neck with his foot.

Chris didn't stop he crushed his neck until reggie was dead then he walked back to the palace.

_Stupid reggie I guess you will never get a girl_ chris thought as he walked up the steps to the palace.

When chris saw tigress he smiled because she tripped over her own foot trying to ask him where he went.

"are you falling for me or are you just falling" chris said sarcastically.

"I think the I am just falling" tigress said.

_Actually I am falling for you why can't i just tell you _she thought.

"so where have you been chris" tigress asked.

"well I went out to the forest and took care of reggie once and for all" he said.

"you killed him" she said kind of shocked.

"tigress it was me or him who would you want here more" he said.

"you because your my friend" she said.

"thank you but I would like to forget it because he was a pain in my neck" chris said.

Tigress nodded then chris was tackled by his step sister.

"amy what are you doing here and where's your dad and my brother and mother" chris said.

"I am sorry but while I was walking with a tiger in our village when I got back she was attacked by him" she said while crying.

Chris felt his heart sink he looked at tigress and she looked angry.

She helped chris up and they went the village to where chris's mother and brother was staying.

Chris kicked the door in and saw everything was wrecked he walked into the next room and his mother was breathing hard and his step about to kill her with a knife.

Chris tackled him through the wall while tigress helped his mother.

Chris kept punching him until his face was bleeding then he screamed "TIGRESS."

"what is it chris" she asked.

"hold him while I find something to end him" he said.

Tigress put her foot on his throat and chris walked through the wall he made when he broke through it.

He saw his mother she was cut at her arm but not badly and she would live "if it isn't my little warrior" she said.

"mom I need to know where dad's dagger is because he said I was old enough I could have it" chris said

"its in nazo's room behind the drawing of our family" she said.

Chris walked up to his room and opened the door and chris grabbed the dagger it was black and looked kind of old but that could be fixed later.

"nazo go down stairs and take care of mother I have something to do" chris said.

"why what happened is she alright" his brother asked.

"she is fine but she is bleeding that why she needs you" chris said.

They both went down stairs and nazo helped his mother and chris walked outside to see tigress on the ground with the lions foot on her throat.

Chris tackled him and before the lion had a chance chris slit his throat.

"why do you have to kill everyone that hurts you chris" tigress said.

"reggie asked for it and the creep hurt my mother and almost killed her and you why shouldn't I have killed him tigress" chris said.

She didn't know but he had every right to kill him and she knew it but she didn't know why.

Chris walked inside and checked on his mother she was still bleeding but nazo stopped it with a cloth tied around her arm and she was asleep.

Chris and tigress walked back to the palace and went to their own rooms and went to sleep but tigress had some trouble thinking chris was going to be hurt be someone stronger than him.

**Ok that's the chapter I hoped you liked it and please don't forget to review even guests.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here is a new chapter and I hope you all like it because writing isn't my favorite hobby but I think I am getting better so here is a new chapter so enjoy. Oh and a message to shadowbrook17: I must say if you owe me again and that shouldn't be too long I can come up with a few worse things than what I gave you.**

**Chapter 5: sickness troubles**

Chris woke up in his room with a lot of pain coming from his right side.

He slowly got out of his bed and made his way to a chair but before he could sit down he couldn't breathe.

He grabbed his throat with one hand and used the other to try and get in the chair.

He managed to get in the chair but he still couldn't breathe and Tigress came into the room still half asleep.

She ran over and tried to help him but before she got close he fell on the ground and not breathing.

She started to panic her friend wasn't breathing and she didn't know what to do.

So she grabbed his arms and dragged him to Isha who was sitting in the medical wing.

"Isha please help Chris isn't breathing" Tigress said, while pulling Chris in the room.

"Here let me try something" Isha said, while Tigress put Chris on a chair.

Isha looked at the black panther with a little bit of interest she had never seen something like this before.

Finally she did something anyone could have done to wake him up. She slapped him in the face.

"Ugh….what did I do" Chris asked holding his face.

"Nothing you nutcase you weren't breathing so I brought you here so Isha could see what was wrong" Tigress said, with a smile.

"Next time don't because she can hit pretty hard" Chris said.

They both laughed Isha smiled at the comment and Shifu walked in the room.

"Tigress, it's time for you to meet the rest of the furious five" he said.

"Alright that my cue to leave I will be back in a little while" Chris said.

"Chris why don't you stay and meet the others" Tigress said, trying to get him to stay.

"I can meet them when I get back" he said.

"Please stay and you owe me I did help save your life" she said.

"Fine I'll stay but next time I am leaving I don't care if you save my life again" Chris said, kind of angry.

**Ok that's the chapter I hope you liked it sorry for it being short but I can't think of anything more but I should have more in a while so yeah don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys here is a new chapter sorry about the wait I wasn't doing so great. But here is chapter 6 so please enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: serious anger issues**

***jade palace hall of heroes***

Chris and tigress walked to the hall of heroes to meet the other members of the furious five.

When the walked in they saw a viper, crane, mantis, and monkey.

Tigress bowed with respect Chris just nodded and continued walking around.

"who's that kid" crane asked.

"just a friend he a mystery but he's nice…most of the time" tigress said.

They caught up with chris and started talking about his dad which none of them knew he was his dad.

"hey did you guys hear about the street fighter that was murdered" monkey asked.

"yeah I heard about that" tigress said.

"I heard he didn't last a minute he died in twenty seconds" crane said.

"what a loser" monkey said.

They all laughed but chris didn't he was trying to hold in his anger which was about to burst.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and saw tigress a little worried.

"chris are you alright" she asked.

"no I need to get some air" he said.

Chris bolted to the door and ran outside and left the valley leaving tigress and the new furious five standing there.

Chris ran out of the village into the forest, he could feel energy building up inside him.

He ended up in another village by mistake he tried to run away but it was too late.

He couldn't hold back his anger and it turned into static energy which blew the village he was in to ashes.

*jade palace*

"tigress go find your friend well wait here" viper said.

Tigress nodded but then all of the m stumbled to the ground when an explosion went off.

"I am going to find chris I'll be back soon" tigress said charging out the door to find her friend.

She went to a nearby village but when she got there it was a giant crater.

"CHRIS, are you here" she screamed.

She walked in the crater and at the center was her friend.

"chris are you okay" she asked.

But he didn't move he wasn't even breathing.

Tigress grabbed him and ran him back to isha so she can make sure he didn't die on her she cared to much to see him die.

**Okay guys how was that. And will chris live this one? Also please review so I can make sure if need change anything or keep doing what I am doing.**


End file.
